Music Box
by smile1
Summary: Elena/Elijah one piece. "May I?" He undid the button of his jacket so he was more comfortable. Elena nodded and waited for him to sit down on her bed. She was very aware of how close they were sitting. It was intimate and she held her breath.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the show or book series _The Vampire __Diaries_. All I own is my imagination and copies of the DVDs and books. **

**A/N: **Lately, I've had some actual time to write. This is one of my recent projects, the Elena/Elijah pairing a new discovery and obsession. I've read some stories and realize that this idea has already been used. Still, I had to write my own take of Elijah leaving. I had this idea in my head and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I sure liked writing it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Music Box<strong>

_"All the other boys, they tried to chase me. And I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way."_

Elena made it into the house with dry eyes. She had made sure of that, just in case Alaric was home. But the found the house empty and that was how she had hoped to find it. The way she was feeling, she wanted nothing but to be alone, a few hours to cope.

Her bones felt heavy with anger, sorrow, and regret, but her heart still felt even heavier. It always did. The bruises not showcased on her skin in black and blues, but more painful than any hurt she had had outwardly inflicted on her. This was the kind of pain that caused her body to throb and ache whenever she thought about it. It got even worse when she allowed herself to ponder on the possibility that things were unfixable.

All of her weight leaned against her bedroom door as she closed it. The door was the only thing keeping her upright as thoughts of Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and even Elijah swirled through her head. The thoughts manifested themselves in colors, emotions, images, and conversations. It was a cycle she could put on repeat, causing her to feel even worse with each time she remembered and re-experienced.

Elena caught her reflection in the mirror that hung across from her, presenting her with the soft lines and brown hues that had attracted all the trouble in the first place. Temporary self-loathing changed the look in her eyes and she ripped off her jacket so she could throw it at her reflection in sheer frustration. She brushed her fingers against her IPod, alternative pop instantly wrapping her up in a disheartened cocoon. She unzipped her boots and removed her shirt, revealing a pale-tinted tank top. When she had shed all the layers needed to make her feel comfortable, she curled up on her bed, knees tucked against her chest as fresh tears began to fall, streaking down her cheeks and covering up the older tracks. Her eyes closed as she drowned in her own misery just for a little while.

It didn't last as long as she wanted. The music came to an abrupt stop as different fingers pressed the same button. Elena opened her eyes with a sigh. "Look, Alaric, I know you mean well," she began, trying her hardest not to sound as annoyed as she really was at the unwanted interruption. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she continued, "But it's been a long night, so would you mind-" Her breath caught in her throat as she turned her body and found a set of recognizable dark brown eyes leveled with her own_. This wasn't the first time he had snuck up on her._ "Elijah," she said his name, taken back at his presence.

"Elena," he greeted her with a single nod of his head, his hands folded together in front of him. He couldn't deny finding some pleasure in her reaction. She hadn't expected him and this showed in the disheveled and vulnerable state she was in at the moment. She held her long limbs protectively close to her body, her body that she had left in a state of undress. Her feet were bare and her brown strands were a careless mess as they framed a face he had once deeply cared for. He silently took notice of her eyes, puffy and not yet completely dry, and the faint stains her mascara had left on her face. She had been crying. He had heard her even before he had entered the house, his senses fine-tuned. _Women in distress had always been his weakness. _

"You have been crying," he stated, allowing his concern to reflect in his features for a slight moment.

Elena snorted. "I'm a teenage girl, my emotions are all over the place."

It was an half-hearted attempt at trying to mask what she was feeling, but Elijah had the experience and wisdom of decades and the remark didn't so much as distract him.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but the ringing of her cell-phone cut her off. Pulling up her knees, she eyed the device. She hoped it was Bonnie.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Elijah asked.

Elena looked at him before reaching for her phone. It wasn't Bonnie. Her fingers disappeared into her locks as she looked down at the screen for a second longer only to fling her phone back onto her bed, disappointed and angry. She let it ring.

"One of your two suitors, I presume," Elijah offered, his mouth twitching with faint amusement.

"You know what, Elijah, my life is far more complicated than you just put it," she told him, her tone irritated to say the least. She childishly threw a pillow at him, which he avoided with a simple step to the side. "Being in a love triangle with two brothers is not as romantic as it's made out to be in books and movies. Nor should it be reduced to something from a book or a movie, because I am living it and for me it's an actual problem." She threw another pillow at him. This one he caught."

"Is this tantrum really necessary?" Elijah asked while throwing the pillow he was holding back at her.

"Yes, because it's hard being in the middle and to love them both when sometimes I want nothing but to just hate them both and cut them out of my life. But it's not that simple because no matter how hard I try to stay away from all of this," Elena made a circling gesture with her hand to emphasize her point, "I can't because I am the Petrova doppelganger and apparently attract spawn like your family." She stood up from the bed so Elijah could get a full look at her, as if challenging him to say something differently. "I didn't ask for this, for them... for you, but yet, here we are," she finished with a sigh.

She plopped back down on the bed. "I'm just tired, Elijah. I need time to process... things. You only acted out of love and devotion for your brothers and sister. If anything, I can understand that."

"I would do almost anything for them, but I am genuinely sorry for the inconvenience my family's presence has had on your life as well as on the lives of your loved ones."

Elena's gaze turned distant and sad as she thought about Jenna's death and Jeremy's forced departure. They were added to the pile of today's misery. She swallowed back a hateful remark and simply uttered a soft "thank you."

Elijah read the lines on her face, etched in deeply enough to reflect her sorrow. "I also regret leaving you with my sister. It was an impulsive decision."

Elena nodded. "I still should have told you the truth on the night itself, before I let you drink the-" She took a breath and looked up at him. "I owed you at least that."

"You don't owe me anything, Elena, including your loyalty. After all, we are merely acquaintances."

"Are we?"

Elijah didn't answer.

"Elijah, considering our history, we are either enemies or allies. Now, if I can forgive Damon for his past actions, then I can forgive you for what you've done."

Elijah gave her the faintest of smiles, thinking of the note he was carrying in his pocket and how this proved again how worthy she was of those words and his affections. "I don't think I've ever had a friend before who was... _alive_."

"Or one who looked so much like one of your past loves?"

She fell silent and Elijah cleared his throat to get her attention, gesturing to her bed. "May I?" He undid the button of his jacket so he was more comfortable.

Elena nodded and waited for him to sit down on her bed. She was very aware of how close they were sitting, their sides and legs touching_. It was intimate and she held her breath. _

He heard her heart skip a beat and was filled with something akin to adoration for the girl. His eyes sought out hers as he spoke, intent on providing her with reassurance. "Despite your likeness to Katarina, you are nothing like her. Your heart, your intentions... Let's just say that your beauty runs more deeply than only skin-deep. You put others before yourself, I admire that."

She looked away shyly, her cheeks glowing pink at the compliments he was showering her with. Her cell phone rang again and this time Elijah got his hands on it before she could. He held the device out of her reach. "If neither Damon or Stefan can provide you with the happiness you deserve, then maybe they are not the ones you are supposed to be with. As an older and wiser someone, take my advice when I tell that you will find your soul mate with time. It may be a face you already know, or it may not." He handed her the phone, showing her the screen. Stefan's name appearing on it this name. She turned her head and Elijah flicked the phone back down beside him. "Don't be sad for too long," he pleaded with her in a softer tone, surprising her with the gentleness she had only been a rare witness of.

"I just need tonight."

He nodded

"So, is there anything else?" she asked. "Because I doubt you only came over here to apologize..."

Elijah reached into his pocket and handed her the note he had written her. She unfolded it and he remained silent as she read over the words once, twice.

When she looked at him again he said, "I came to say goodbye."

"There's nothing I can do or say to convince you to stick around?"

He hadn't expected her to say anything along those lines. In fact, he had thought that she would have been relieved by his announcement. She saw the shock and let out a soft chuckle. "Not that I mind your family leaving, but it wouldn't be horrible if you stayed."

"As flattered as I am by your request," Elijah chose his words thoughtfully. "I have to go with them. For now. It will provide me with a way to keep an eye on Klaus."

Elena nodded, getting up abruptly and walking around him to get her cell phone. She held it out to him. "Put your number in," she demanded.

Elijah shook his head and thrust the device back into her hands, standing up, their bodies close together. "I don't have one."

Elena sighed. "Well, you should get one." She grabbed a marker from her desk and took a hold of his hand. "This is my number," she talked while she wrote on his hand. "_When_ you get a phone you can put it in. In case I get into something I can't get myself out of, or if you just want to talk." She clicked the top back onto the marker, her eyes back on his. "Use it."

He nodded, _the number already memorized after a single glance_.

She smiled, pleased and turned to put the marker back where she had found it. To her surprise, Elijah's fingers clasped around her wrist, pulling her back. She gasped, but relaxed when all he did was pull her against his chest. She felt his arms envelop her in an embrace and she allowed her body to sink into his.

"I hope this is appropriate," his voice traveled from above her.

The hug lasted for less than half a minute, Elijah releasing her before her mind would wander too much.

"Don't lose my number she playfully," she told him as she stepped back.

They shared one final look, before Elena turned around. As her fingers pushed the button on her IPod and the music turned back on, Elijah was already gone.

She pressed another button. Her mood had altered. _She needed another song, a different one._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review? <strong>Like always, I really hope that you'll stick around long enough to leave me with a few words? It's my first try at the pairing, so if anyone is out of character that's understandable, but I am hoping to get a hang of Elijah the more I write him. I think I've fallen in love with him and am now officially on team Elena/Elijah. Comments and critiques are both welcome.


End file.
